Hora de aventura Wiki:Imagen Destacada
Escoge a la mejor imagen del mes Requisitos *Solo pueden votar los usuarios registrados *Para nominar una imagen simplemente edita la seccion del mes junto con la imagen (solo puedes hacerlo una vez) *Para votar solo edita la seccion poniendo " si quieres que sea la imagen del mes o si no quieres que esta imagen sea destacada. * Recuerda poner tu firma "~~~~" y tu explicación si no hay firma tu voto sera borrado. Ejemplo Es muy divertida esta imagen --~~~~ Me gusta la imagen pero no creo que sea lo que necesitamos --~~~~ No me gusta la imagen --~~~~ Categoría:Comunidad Julio 2013 250px Para no olvidarnos de que Finn sigue en la serie, que diga, épico el momento en el que Finn le advierte a Braco en qué terminará lo de la Dulce Princesa y él... Briseida 01:08 1 jun 2013 (UTC) No me gusta la imagen es demasiado simple y no expresa nada Junio 2013 250px Está imagen es muy divertida, me encanta la expresión de Jake y su forma, por eso la apruebo también, em gusta la pose de Finn horizontal... Bondy ... :3 (Usuario discusión:Bondy ... :3) 04:19 11 de Mayo 2013 (UTC) Me encanta esta imagen :3 "Mordecai Jake (discusión) 16:25 14 may 2013 (UTC) Me agrada la imagen y el capítulo en el que apareció también, sólo por eso. Briseida 18:09 19 may 2013 (UTC) 250px me encanta esta imagen Me encanta esta imagen es muy entretenida y divertida, por la nomino Buena imagen, me gusta. By: MasacreRoyer117 Amee la cara y es tierrnoo los ojos que puso *w* Dulce Melodía (discusión) 20:56 13 may 2013 (UTC) En realidad está bien, pero la calidad es horrible. Briseida 18:09 19 may 2013 (UTC) 250px — Buena imagen, me gusta (por eso la puse). By:Luxzord -me gusta la imagen ya que es muy elegante --Un amor que no duele no es amor verdadero...... (discusión Esta imagen muestra la elegancia y la hermosura del la naturalesa. By: MasacreRoyer117 Mordecai Jake (discusión) 16:25 14 may 2013 (UTC)"Mordecai Jake Buena Imagen de James Baxter the Horse, muestra un buen perfil de ese hermoso caballo mas con el toque de la luz sobre el--Vercetti Tommy (discusión) 15:57 15 may 2013 (UTC) Ya lo he mencionado, el episodio me gustó mucho y esta es una buena imagen del mismo. Briseida 18:09 19 may 2013 (UTC) Este capitulo fue hermoso, además la imagen me causa una sensasion muy linda, de libertad y felicidad, haciendome dar cuenta de lo hermosa que es la naturaleza (además me hace acordar a una peli muy linda <3 ) *-Aventurera (discusión) 00:19 22 may 2013 (UTC) La imagen esta muy bien y todo, pero no me convence del todo. ---lCrackers? (discusión) 00:47 23 may 2013 (UTC) hermosa imagen, me gusta, pero si estuviera en una mejor calidad y no estuviera tomada de youtube la aprobaría Jc Qa (discusión) 00:58 23 may 2013 (UTC) Se ve muy emotiva la imagen mostrando felicidad y algun toque de pasion, le doy un 10 Simon6612 20:48 may 2013 (UTC) 250px la imagen esta buena y porque jake es uno de mis personajes favoritos Por que Jake es mi personaje Favorito y por que muesta la ternura de Jake y su lado Divertido jejeje. -lCrackers? (discusión) 22:06 6 may 2013 (UTC) Porque, aunque ame a jake, no siento que etsa imagen me transmita mucho. *-Aventurera (discusión) 23:09 6 may 2013 (UTC) me encanta esta imagen es muy divertida para mi es la cara más graciosa que hizo jake Agustinjuan (discusión) 01:23 7 may 2013 (UTC) es muy tierno Jake y se ve fabuloso con ese maquillaje, como decirlo.. e ve sepsi jejeje. Bamba60023 (discusión) 06:49 7 may 2013 borraron mi opinión anterior. Jake se ve tierno en esta foto jajaja, y luego el episodio es uno de mis favoritos. Mordefinn (discusión) 02:00 10 may 2013 (UTC) Waaaaw Que hermoso jake xd jejeje se maquilla mejor que yo Oqno# O si? e_é. Fiona1905 (discusión) 02:30 15 may 2013 (UTC) Se ve divino!!! :3 By: MasacreRoyer117 Está agradable pero no me convence del todo. Briseida 18:09 19 may 2013 (UTC) Hola! es muy divertido y aqui se ve muy simpatico! Simplemente! también la imagen esta bonita xD Superian2 (discusión) 04:37 21 may 2013 (UTC) No soy muy fan fan que digamos de Jake pero bueno la imagen esta bien.! Mnl789 (discusión) 04:40 21 may 2013 (UTC) XD Que imagen tan.. em.. XD, me gusta (discusión) 03:32 22 may 2013 (UTC) Es una de las imagenes mas divertidas de Jake (discusión) 16:28 30 may 2013 (UTC) 250px Me gusta esta imagen ya que muestra a los hijos de finn aunque no son reales me parece interesante. Fionna x marshall 11 (discusión) Es una buena imagen ademas de ser de un episodio muy bueno y pensado esta muestra a los hijos de finn XD Pab No me gusta la imagen, esta recortada a la mitad. SealShyl (discusión) 23:02 6 may 2013 (UTC) Me encantó el capitulo y de hecho son muy lindos sus hijos, y ame su aparcion, pero la imagen hubiera estado mejor si hubiera estado completa :P *-Aventurera (discusión) 23:09 6 may 2013 (UTC) La imagen esta muy buena, pero como dijo Aventurera, estaria mejor completa. -lCrackers? (discusión) 03:34 9 may 2013 (UTC) Este capítulo me agradó bastante, aunque esta no es la mejor imagen que pudieron encontrar, además está cortada. Briseida 18:09 19 may 2013 (UTC) No me gusto mucho, la imagen esta incompleta, la aprobaría si no estuviera cortada (discusión) 16:24 30 may 2013 (UTC) Mayo 250px Esta imagen me parece que expresa de mejor forma lo que fue el capitulo de BMO lost, por lo tanto segun mi punto de vista, es una mejor opcion para imagen del mes. J.G. Finn (discusión) 19:33 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Aprueba esta imágen por que mi personaje favorito es BMO Sonic 5000 (discusión) 20:07 29 abr 2013 (UTC)Sonic5000 250px Es una imagen muy bonita de BMO, amé el baile que ha hecho y me parece muy simpática y ternurita esa imagen... Bondy ... :3 (Usuario discusión:Bondy ... :3) 19:54 15 de Abril 2013 (UTC) Me gusta porque se ve a BMO muy despreocupada y tierna. Anita Chicle (discusión) 18:04 17 abr 2013 (UTC) A mi me parece bien porqué Bmo es mi personaje favorito,pero no me gusta la expresión de la cara Sonic 5000 (discusión) 21:55 20 abr 2013 (UTC) BMO es muy sexy *-* 250px Es una imagen que refleja lo que es BMO y su ternura --Dejame un mensaje 15:41 12 abr 2013 (UTC) Es una muy buena imagen y demuestra la ternura de BMO. --Finn humano (discusión) 20:13 12 abr 2013 (UTC) Es una imagen muy divertida, ya que la cara que pone BMO me encanta :D Zero Gravity (discusión) 06:33 17 abr 2013 (UTC) Es una gran imagen, despues de ver el episodio me conmovio un poco, ademas apesar de ser Finn-Flama, hay que tener variantes en nuestras portadas del mes Jeremy The Human 05:54 18 abr 2013 (UTC) me parece una muy buena imagen ya que es de un capitulo nuevo y interesante. -Fionna x marshall 11 (discusión) Es una imagen linda, me gusta BMO, es uno de mis personajes favoritos n.n P. Pesadillas 20:40 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Se me hace una buena imagen. ¿que mas decir :P? SealShyl (discusión) 19:18 24 abr 2013 (UTC) Me gusta, es tierna y adore la cara :O ! I LIKE IT! Dulce Melodía (discusión) 21:50 30 abr 2013 (UTC) 250px me gusto esta imagen ha se que no es reciente (y no dice nada de que no se pueda) pero es muy linda por que es el amor de Finn y la Princesa Flama Ana la chica humana (discusión) 04:18 17 abr 2013 (UTC) Es la imagen donde mas guapa sale la novia de Finn Finn mertens 18:12 17 abr 2013 Simplemente, no me gusta. SealShyl (discusión) 19:18 24 abr 2013 (UTC) - Adoro a la princesa flama, espero que ya salga en mas episodios, por lo tanto dejaria esta imagen para recordarla Simon6612 1:35 26 abr 2013 (UTC) Es una imagen muy linda y expresiva, la que refleja la inocencia, confusion y el alma de la princesa flama, sinceramente es una imagen hermosa. *-Aventurera (discusión) 01:23 27 abr 2013 (UTC) La imagen es de un capítulo viejo, y se necesita más que la novia de Finn, lo mejor sería tener imágenes que sean de personajes que nunca tuvimos en nuestra Portada... y la Pf no siempre sería la indicada, las imágenes en MI Opinión la imagen debería ser de un nuevo capítulo que ha salido... Bondy ... :3 (Usuario discusión:Bondy ... :3) 14:33 48 de Abril 2013 (UTC) La imagen es vieja y siempre se la ve, ademas, hay muchas lindas fotos de ella, pero esta no me gusta. Igual me agrada ella Dulce Melodía (discusión) 21:44 30 abr 2013 (UTC) Abril 250px Nomino esta Imagen, ya que, Me encanta, porque demuestra el lado Aventurero y Rudo de la Princesa Flama, y la cara de Finn es muy Graciosa, se nota que duraran como Novios, ya que ambos son Aventureros. --Luciano :3 (discusión) 23:14 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Esta imagen tiene mucho amor --Sebastiancoop--Em@il 21:51 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Simplemente no me gusta la imagen, Vault of Bones tuvo una imagen que fue elegida el mes pasado y seria mejor que fuera una de otro episodio. --SealShyl (discusion) 8:00 21 mar 203 (UTC) Nomino esta imagen por que simplemente me encanta ese episodio y me cae bien la princesa flama Porque me gustan los episodios de la FP THE BLACK EAGLE 700 Me gusta este episodio y se ve tierno finn jejeje Finnelhumano32 La imagen es actualmente la nominada en la wiki inglesa... ☺DanielWW☺ 15:19 18 abr 2013 (UTC) 250px Me gusta es una linda pareja y ademas es una foto muy bonita Nomino esta imagen por que, bueno, fue día dem las bromas, e el episodio entero fue una grandiosa broma XD Kaarinaa (discusión) 18:02 9 abr 2013 (UTC) Marzo 250px Esta imagen esta genial porque simon y marcy se abrazan. Marco el humano (discusión) 21:26 15 abr 2013 (UTC) me encanta ver a simon y marcy pero seria estupendo ser la imagen del mes Glorizu11 (discusión)--Glorizu11 (discusión) 20:33 15 abr 2013 (UTC)Glorizu11 Nomino la imagen final del episodio Simon and Marcy donde Marcy y Simon se abrazan en el coche. Es una imagen con sentimiento aunque no al nivel de lo que hubo en Te Recuerdo. --SealShyl (discusion) 7:29 22 mar 203 (UTC) Me encantaría que pusieran la imagen de Simon and Marcy, ese fue un capítulo epico y merece ser la imagen del mes. Marceline88 (discusión) 02:42 23 mar 2013 (UTC) Me gusta la imagen, es un momento muy conmovedor. Y alegra mucho verla. Aprobado. Zero Gravity (discusión) 10:00 23 mar 2013 (UTC) Esa imagen es super tierna, y fue mejor episodio que vault of bones, sin menospreciarlo, claro. Kaarinaa (discusión) 04:39 25 mar 2013 (UTC) me gusto mucho bastante tierna --Ana la chica humana (discusión) 04:33 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Me encanta este capitulo cuando Simon y Marceline s e abrazan y una curiosidad: Yo agregue esa imagen!! XDD Janemize (Discusión) 22:45 27 mar 2013 Esta foto es muy tierna y por que es uno de los mejores episodios, muy sentimental y profundo en la relacion de "Padre" e Hija (aunque claro no lo sean) ---lCrackers? (discusión) 19:20 9 abr 2013 (UTC) La imagen es bonita... Pero vi que fue la nominada el mes pasado en la wiki inglesa. ☺DanielWW☺ 15:19 18 abr 2013 (UTC)